Oracle 102: Shock! Revenge Of A Chariot Fighter
Oracle 102: Shock! Revenge Of A Chariot Fighter (ショック！ チャリオットファイターの復讐 Shokku! Chariotto Faitā no fukushū) is the one hundred-second episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. Synopsis After they faced the Chariot Soldiers, the Armored Fighters faced Mayor Akazawa once again. Mayor Akazawa, on the other hand, came to Hirakawa City to take revenge on Mateo's derailed plan. Plot After the battle, Anaira said to her fellow Armored Fighters that the entire Ohtake District was already cleared. Platinum, on the other hand, told her that it was not yet cleared because a Chariot Fighter approaching before them. Moments later, Mayor Akazawa finally came in, and he was asked by Anaira about his purpose. Then Mayor Akazawa said to them that he came to take revenge on Mateo's derailed plan, then he blamed Anaira for the failed plan. Anaira, on the other hand, told him not to blame her for the failure of Mateo's plan against her. Because of this, Mayor Akazawa transformed himself into Chariot Fighter Ray and started to face the Armored Fighters in a battle. Meanwhile in TransHead TV Media Center; Rigor, Mikoto and Aria came to Anaira's office and there, they found out that Anaira and her fellow Armored Fighters was not around. Then Mikoto thought that they were in a battle against the Chariots. On the other hand, Anaira and her fellow Armored Fighters (except Platinum) transformed themselves into their respective armor forms and faced Mayor Akazawa in a battle. Then he asked them if they can defeat him again, and Anaira said that they can. Back to TransHead TV Media Center, Chihiro and her fellow news reporters also came to the office. Then they asked Rigor and his kids if they saw Anaira and her fellow news reporters-slash-Armored Fighters, but they replied that they were in a battle against the Chariots. And Ryoma said to them that they will be back if they were again in the office after the battle. Back again to the battle, Mayor Akazawa used his Chariot Arrow to attack the Armored Fighters simultaneously, but his attack was deferred by the Armored Meister and Energy Fighters and Platinum using their Armored Upgrade Arrow, Armored Arrow and Platinum Arrow respectively. In Mochizuki Residence, Mashiro said "Oh, my mama" in a questionnable manner, asking what was happened again in Hirakawa City. Akiko said to her that the city's in normal, but it depends if the Chariots will start to attack again the city. Then she asked her daughter why she asked about the situation in Hirakawa City, and Mashiro continuously saying "Oh, my mama" to explain that she's afraid if the Chariots were might be invading and attacking each city residence they saw. Meanwhile, the Armored Meister Fighters upgraded their armor forms into Meister Ultimate Upgrade Mode, and started to attack Mayor Akazawa. Mayor Akazawa, on the other hand, backlashed the Armored Fighters using his Chariot Arrow and then he shot them simultaneously using his finisher, the Ray Target Burst. Because of his attack; Hiroyo, Irie and the Armored Force Fighters were de-transformed back into their civilian forms. Then Mayor Akazawa asked them if they can beat him since they were already defeated. Irie, on the other hand, said to him that they can. And Mayor Akazawa used again his Chariot Arrow to attack Irie and other Armored Fighters once more. Unfortunately, his attack was deferred by Platinum using her Platinum Arrow, and she said to him that he must not underestimate the ability of the Armored Fighters. In TransHead TV Media Center, Aria asked Mikoto if she's sure that the Armored Fighters were in a battle against the Chariots. Mikoto said that she was so sure that they were in a battle, because she sought thru her senses that the Chariots were approaching somewhere in Hirakawa City. Returning back to the battle, Mayor Akazawa laughed and he asked the Armored Fighters if they were sure that he must not underestimate their ability. Then Anaira said to him that they were sure, and she told him that they were going to defeat him immediately. Afterwards; Irie, as well as Hiroyo and the Armored Force Fighters, transformed themselves again into their respective armor forms. Afterwards, they've faced Mayor Akazawa again in a battle. Mayor Akazawa, meanwhile, attacked again the Armored Fighters using his Chariot Arrow. But his attack was deferred by Anaira using her Armored Naginata. In Chariot Empire Headquarters, Triskaide asked Mateo if Mayor Akazawa will win in the battle, and Mateo said to him that he wasn't sure if he's gonna win, but he believed that he can definitely win in the battle. Archos, on the other hand, told them to wait and see the result. Back again to the battle, the Armored Fighters continues to backlash Mayor Akazawa simultaneously. As he gets injured, Mayor Akazawa told them that he was not done yet, and he used the Chariot Arrow to perform his finisher, the Ray Target Burst. The Armored Fighters, meanwhile, used their weapons to perform their respective finishers to attack him immediately. As their finishers clashed and blasted to each other's party, no one won nor defeated in the battle. After the battle, Mayor Akazawa told them that their battle was not yet over, and left afterwards. Anaira, as well as Erika and her fellow Armored Fighters, came back to TransHead TV Media Center after the battle. There, they saw Rigor and his kids were in the office. Erika asked them about their purpose, and Rigor said to her that they came just to ask about the special Armor Keys that Anaira, Kohei, Fatima and Minori had. Anaira was able to explain about that matter, but Erika told her that she will be the one who explain what Rigor said, and she understood it. Moments later, Ryoma came again into the office, and he told Anaira and her fellow reporters to head on the Studio 2 of the network building immediately. As they heading in to the Studio 2, Ryoma asked Anaira why they need to keep their true identities as Armored Fighters as secrets. Anaira, on the other hand, explained to him that it was her mother's command that they were never reveal their true identities as Armored Fighters to others without any valid reason. Meanwhile, Erika explained to Rigor that her kids, Anaira and Kohei, as well as daughter's wife, Fatima, and their child, Minori, were chosen by the special Armor Keys according to the prophecy wherein only the Armored Meister Fighters can able to use the special Armor Keys to protect Hirakawa City. Because of what he found out, Rigor was frowned and he can't believe what his older sister said. Mikoto, on the other hand, said to her father that this was the destiny made for their relatives because they were chosen by the prophecy to save Hirakawa City from the evil hands of Chariots, which Erika agreed. On the other hand, Anaira told to Ryoma that there's no more explanations she need to answer all his questions, and she apologized and left the studio afterwards. Moments later, Miyuki came in and asked him what was happened, and Ryoma replied nothing. Then she asked him if they talked about their secret identities as Armored Fighters, which Ryoma became mad and left the studio afterwards. Meanwhile in Chariot Empire Headquarters, Mayor Akazawa came back and he punched the wall because of what the Armored Fighters said to him that he doesn't need to underestimate their ability. Then he said that if he doesn't need to underestimate their ability, then they must not need to underestimate his ability as a Chariot Fighter. Then he saw a blank Chariot Key which was placed on the table. On the other hand, Emperor Ryuuen asked Triskaide, Archos and Mateo if Mayor Akazawa was returned back to headquarters. They replied nothing, and Mateo said that maybe he was still in Hirakawa City to do his next plan. Unknown to them, Mayor Akazawa was finally in headquarters. As he gets closer to the table, Mayor Akazawa took the blank Chariot Key, and he said that he will prove to the Armored Fighters that he will be much stronger than them. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05'): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Erika Hayashibara/Armored Fighter Platinum (林原 エリカ/アーマードファイタープラチナ Hayashibara Erika/Āmādo Faitā Purachina): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Ryoma Matsuoka (松岡 涼馬 Matsuoka Ryōma): Hiroshi Ueda (上田 宏 Ueda Hiroshi) *Rigor Hayashibara (林原 死後 Hayashibara Rigoru): Nigel Orchids (オーキッズ ナイジェル Ōkidzu Naijeru) *Mikoto Hayashibara (林原 美琴 Hayashibara Mikoto): Miyuki Nakazato of PRISM (中里 みゆき Nakazato Miyuki; PRISM) *Aria Hayashibara (林原 アリア Hayashibara Aria): Ryoko Fukuhara (福原 涼子 Fukuhara Ryōko) *Kazumi Mizuno (水野 和美 Mizuno Kazumi): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki): Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Iori Sawajiri (沢尻 伊織 Sawajiri Iori): Tomohiro Naganuma of 7-Fates (長沼 智弘 Naganuma Tomohiro; 7-Fates) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu)/Reiko Irie: Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Mateo Fujisaki/Chariot Fighter Negative (藤崎 マテオ/チャリオット ファイター ネガティブ Fujisaki Mateo/Chariotto Faitā Negatibu): Bernard Perez (バーナード·ペレズ Bānādo Perezu) *Hirakawa City Mayor Hiroshi Akazawa/Chariot Fighter Ray (赤沢 博史/チャリオット ファイター レイ Akazawa Hiroshi/Chariotto Faitā Rei): Takeshi Katono (上藤野 武史 Katōno Takeshi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Rie Matsuoka/Chariot Fighter Neon (松岡 リエ/チャリオットファイターネオン Matsuoka Rie/Chariotto Faitā Cheisā): Naomi Watanabe (渡辺 奈央美 Watanabe Naomi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Hiroko Otsuka (大塚 博子 Ōtsuka Hiroko): Kaori Masada (正田 香織 Masada Kaori) *Hirakawa City Vice Mayor Kyoko Maruyama/Armored Fighter Caster (丸山 京子/アーマードファイターキャスター Maruyama Kyōko/Āmādo Faitā Kyasutā): Mai Yamamoto (山本 舞 Yamamoto Mai) *Mashiro Mochizuki (望月 真城 Mochidzuki Mashiro): Kaori Hirasawa (平沢 香織 Hirasawa Kaori) *Akiko Mochizuki (望月 アキコ Mochidzuki Akiko): Saeko Ichikawa (市川 冴子 Ichikawa Saeko) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji (白鳥 成二) *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen (朝切 グウエン) *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji (狂四郎 真司) *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko (上杉 洋子) *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori (戸田山 みのり) *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina (洋子川 レイナ) *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei (土山 レイ) *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira (斎藤 彰) *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck (金田 チャック) *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Negative: Nagaoka Koji (長岡 浩司) *Chariot Fighter Neon: Sonoda Mako (園田 真子) *Chariot Fighter Ray: Nakadai Yuji (中代 裕司) *Armored Fighter Caster: Ayano Maika (綾野 舞香) *Armored Fighter Platinum: Yamada Natsuko (山田 夏子) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro (山形 孝太郎) *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei (相馬 良平) *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony (加賀美 トニー) *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi (宮崎 利一) *Sano Takeru (佐野 タケル) *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 15 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key, Armored Fighter 04 Key, Armored Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 03 Key, and Armored Super Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key, Armored Fighter Caster Key and Armored Fighter Platinum Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 7 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key, Neon Key, Negative Key and Ray Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 34 Armor Keys' Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside 13 Mysteries episode 82, Tokushu-tai Nocturnal Force Night 07, Sengoku no Miko Chapter 37, and Never Surrender episode 66. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes